


Swing Dance

by Fanless



Series: 25/5 [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Night Watch, Drabble, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character, The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble originally written for the Glorious 25th of May 2011.</p><p>You never really know a person until you've seen what they do when they think they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Dance

In the wee morning hours when the last Unmentionables have slunk into the dark for whatever serves them as home, a small thin figure stands in a mostly silent building. Moonlight covers him. From here, the whimpering of the cellars cannot be heard.

Stop-go-coast, a clicking stick rises in a bony hand. The orchestra holds its breath.

Now. Downbeat, uptempo. _May I? Ah, my dear, youdance... divinely._

The steps are broken and the arms are unevenly strung; but somewhere there are marble floors, silver earrings and twinkling velvet sky, where soles sliding across stone leave no flakes of blood behind.


End file.
